


Indulgent

by icedpocarie



Series: Self-indulgent nico and reyna fics [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Nico & Reyna Friendship, Nico Feels, One Shot, all canon ships mentioned, but not THOSE gods, comedy?, everyone in the characters tag appears, mommy reyna, nico is a happy boy now, nico-centric but only kinda, reyna-centric but only kinda, teeth-rotting fluff, thank god, we love a happy nico surrounded by people who love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedpocarie/pseuds/icedpocarie
Summary: Reyna believes that she isn't spoiling Nico. The members of both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood think otherwise.Aka, everyone's thoughts about mommy!reyna.





	Indulgent

**Author's Note:**

> Reyna and Nico's brotp would forever be one of the best in the series. They're pretty much platonic soulmates, my babies.

 

"Look," Frank is only mildly exasperated - and also half-concerned for his own well-being - when he advised Reyna, "I think that you're spoiling him a _little_ too much."

 

To her credit, Reyna looked as calm as always. She even let one brow rise as she tilted her head to the side and asked, "Him? Who?"

 

Frank wondered if he should just drop this topic. Everyone in both the Roman and Greek camps - perhaps even the gods and goddesses themselves - knew how fond Reyna was of Nico di Angelo.

 

Still, he can still remember the face of the few newbies who went to him to say that Reyna almost threw a dagger their way when they accidentally said that Nico truly was fitting to be a Ghost King.

 

In their defenses, they truly meant it sincerely - after all, as the years pass by, Nico was simply proving more and more powerful.

 

"Frank?" This time, it was Reyna who spoke before him, "Your head still in there...?"

 

Oh, wow. Nico di Angelo _would_ never receive a statement like this.

 

Pushing that thought out of his mind - he was Hazel's brother and not to mention, can kick his ass and everyone else's if he wanted to - Frank simply decided on stating it bluntly.

 

"People are complaining that you are - according to multiple persons - being unfairly favorable towards Nico di Angelo."

 

Frank _couldn't_ believe that Reyna had the audacity to look at him with disbelief.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I don't see what everyone says," Reyna mutters, during one of the times that she meets up with Thalia.

 

"Don't see what?"

 

"Frank has been telling me that I'm _spoiling_ Nico," she says, looking offended by the words she's uttering, "How can I even spoil him when he's miles and miles away from me?"

 

Thalia took her words in for a few seconds before she slowly blinked. As far as she knew, Reyna was logical and rational - the perfect leader of her own camp.

 

It just so happens that after the war, the topic and existence of one very sulky Big Three demigod seems to throw it all away.

 

"Well," Thalia tries to mince her words - should she join the preaching choir or should she just enjoy the few times that she can meet with the girl?

 

"Well?"

 

One look at Reyna's dignified posture - even as she was talking nonsense with a straight face - and Thalia knew the answer that would be more favorable to her situation.

 

"Well," Thalia tries again, "They're simply being too paranoid. I think that you are treating Nico normally enough."

 

She feels a little bad with the white lie - and almost breaks out a small snicker. Thankfully, her compliant words brought a smile to Reyna's face as she nodded.

 

"As expected of an intelligent leader like you," Reyna compliments her in response. With that topic apparently solved and with her aura getting brighter, she amiably changed the topic.

 

"So, how's it going these days?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jason realized that there are times when a different kind of love can trump over romantic love. While he still feels guilty over Reyna's feelings from months back, he also didn't realize that her love for a certain someone was stronger than her love for him.

 

Not that he was jealous - he has his girlfriend, thank you very much - but it was just... surprising. Fascinating, even.

 

He never thought that she would develop an almost hair-trigger temper about things that concern the boy, though.

 

"You know, sometimes Nico is terrifying."

 

Jason means that Nico is supremely scary when they have a mock-fight and in a sudden burst of rare competitiveness, he managed to turn the surroundings into a semi-arctic state.

 

But before he can even explain that - and voice out his own awe at how the boy has been getting better at draining less of his energy with every attack - Reyna immediately made an offended noise without showing any expression on her face.

 

"Terrifying?" She says the word slowly, as if tasting it, "Nico may be the child of Hades, but -"

 

"No, no, no," Unlike most people who back away or get scared enough to talk back, Jason had the wits to put a stop to the conversation before it becomes long-winded, "I don't mean it _that_ way."

 

"Then use your adjectives properly," Reyna doesn't pursue the topic completely, but she did give her last piece. Eating a bread on the table laid out in front of them, she nodded her head as she asked, "So what do you mean, then?"

 

Jason wanted to tell her that if she keeps on asking him - and everyone, honestly - about Nico every single time they visit her and the camp, she might as well visit the boy in question herself.

 

Saves everyone the effort and the misunderstood conversations.

 

"He almost froze a part of the camp when we were dueling," Jason starts, "I know that he's -"

 

He stops midway when a motherly expression formed on her face. Oh gods, it was going to happen again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It might be a little presumptuous of Hazel to think this way, but she almost thought that she would receive the same fondness that Reyna gave Nico - if only because they were blood-related siblings.

 

However, as she finished up a day of strict training, she realized that somewhere, somehow, his brother managed to miraculously get special treatment from Reyna.

 

Sometimes, the people from the camp would whisper and gossip about Reyna's special affection for her brother, but oddly enough, she doesn't even feel embarrassed.

 

In fact, she was only simply happy that Nico got a love similar to an older sister's with the affection that Reyna has for him - not to mention that he also has the romantic kind of love with his boyfriend, Will.

 

Still, it was weird sometimes when Reyna would visit her just so that they can talk about Nico. Though, in her opinion, it was the kind of weird that she would love to be used to.

 

"Have you ever rode a car with his French chauffeur?" Reyna asked her one day, over a plate of cookies after a grueling training day.

 

"Chauffeur?" Hazel blinked her eyes, thinking that there was no way that his brother would get such a frivolous service.

 

"The... zombie one. Something that your father gave him, if I recall correctly," Reyna nods her head as she narrates. There was a pause, and she said in a voice lower than a whisper, "Nico said that if I get a free day, he'll spend a day with me and the French zombie."

 

Hazel blinked again. Inside of her, there was just a tiny amount of jealousy bubbling in her heart, but she pushed it out immediately.

 

It wasn't nice to feel jealous of his brother wanting to spend time with friends, after all.

 

Before an awkward silence can dawn between the two of them, she looks at Reyna and asks, "So, are you going to take a day off one of these days?"

 

The smile on the camp's leader was almost blinding.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Did you really Iris messaged me for this?"

 

Piper's voice sounded disgruntled as she looked at the reflection of one of her former rivals in love and now a close friend. The usually graceful lady was almost skittering on the other side of the line.

 

"It's been months since I last met Nico," Reyna tells her back as if that was answer enough.

 

It wasn't.

 

In fact, there was another completely different question that suddenly bloomed inside Piper's mind.

 

"Tell me the truth, Reyna," she slowly but clearly prods, "do you like Nico _that_ way?"

 

The look of sheer puzzlement on Reyna's face was answer enough. It didn't help that she laughed - a rare thing for her to do - out loud, too.

 

"No way," Reyna shakes her head, "I like him more than anyone else in both camps - that much is true - but not like _that_."

 

There was a pause and then, she added, "Though I wouldn't be adverse to adopt him and take care of him - if I was older and he'd be willing, of course."

 

"Oh -"

 

"And, anyway," Reyna looks at her with a serious expression, "You _are_ the expert in this, right?"

 

Piper agrees so she sets aside the topic of affection aside as she picks out the best clothes for Reyna.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Just a day before Reyna takes her grand day off, Annabeth and Percy were visiting Camp Jupiter. While Annabeth took her time to talk with the Council, Percy was lounging around as he watched the Romans with their group training.

 

He was so focused on watching that he almost didn't realize that another person had approached him.

 

"Percy Jackson."

 

The abrupt call of his full name surprised him, but he was able to immediately calm his nerves when he realized that it was Reyna who was talking to him.

 

"Was the council already over?" Percy asks as he turns around completely towards her.

 

Reyna had always been a little more polite than most - because of her personality and bearing and her position - but she was almost more cordial and cold to him than anyone else.

 

It wasn't anything that he would verbally accuse her of, so he kept that thought at bay.

 

"Yes, but Annabeth still has to stay for a talk with our engineers." For a moment, there was silence, and then, Reyna adds, "I suppose you already know, but I'm visiting your camp soon."

 

At that, Percy did everything he could not to make a face. It was well-known around the camp about Reyna's favoritism over Nico, so her visit was also equally a popular topic.

 

Percy didn't know how to tackle this topic without ending with a very long-winded one, so he offers, "Yeah, should I talk to our camp heads so that you can get a room prepared?"

 

"No worries," Reyna smiles - a rare action that almost took Percy aback, "I'm rooming with Nico."

 

With one look at her, Percy just _knew_ that he pushed the wrong button and is going down the road of long-winded conversations.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Why are you scared of Nico?"

 

Leo would never expect Reyna to visit his table at dinner, but - fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on the person asked - her topic was something that he _did_ expect.

 

He wonders if he can skip this topic, but the interested look in Reyna's gaze shows that she's not in the mood to back down.

 

"Well, I think that he's really powerful."

 

The other demigods may mince their words about this one - be it because of pride or jealousy or sheer embarrassment - but Leo knew that this was pretty much a decided fact.

 

Who _even_ commandeers a whole legion of an undead army, breaks the land under their toes, drops the temperature to arctic levels, and also is the actual living Ghost King?

 

If he didn't travel with Nico, the mere sight of the boy would have made him pee himself. In fact, he _traveled_ with Nico, but he still gets the chills when it comes to the son of Hades at times.

 

Reyna, of course, would never understand that, though - after all, Leo knew that she was powerful too.

 

He thought that his statement would be the end of their conversation, but it only somehow broke a damn.

 

Before he knew it, Reyna started to open her lips and start a conversation that would end in an hour.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

While most people would tend to avoid Reyna - especially more so when she was almost radiating waves of happiness regarding that she would meet up with Nico soon - Annabeth decided to do the opposite.

 

During the dawn of Reyna's trip, Annabeth went out to meet the head of the Legion as she was making last minute check regarding her luggage.

 

For a peaceful moment, the two of them shared cordial pleasantries, before Annabeth decided to pop the question on her head.

 

"Reyna, why do you like Nico so much?"

 

With the raw sincerity - not to mention, curiosity - in her voice and the fact that she had always taken care of the younger boy, too, Reyna was not offended by the question.

 

Instead, she simply turned to Annabeth with a smile that promises both secrets and mysteries, "I just do."

 

And, Annabeth was a girl who loves to solve mysteries and if she was being honest with herself, this was a mystery that completely took hold of her heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Just a few miles away from Camp Half-Blood, Reyna thought about the question from Annabeth this morning.

 

Why _does_ she like Nico so much?

 

To be honest, she knew that she wouldn't be able to give a single answer to that question. No, her affection for Nico was made of a multitude of reasons that had made him deeply special in her heart.

 

She knew that people talked about it - her fondness for the Son of Hades - but she doesn't care much for it. From her own friends to the gods and goddesses themselves, people and deities alike wonder how he managed to get so much affection from her. Especially when he wasn't exactly the most gifted in the social skills department.

 

But, in Reyna's opinion, just one whole life-or-death trip with him was enough to completely reevaluate him in her eyes. Just one mission - one especially hard, overwhelming mission - was enough for her to realize that there was something about the kid that she wanted to take care of.

 

Strong people had always been interesting to Reyna, but even with his overwhelming strength - she _did_ travel with him, saw him hypnotized mortals and even ghost a _demigod_ to existence - it was oddly not his power that took her aback.

 

It was the moment when she tried to ease off his pain by sharing it - when she realized that, _ah, this boy... really is incredible._

 

Even with the extreme pain and anguish that seems to be with him on a daily basis, Nico had _never_ succumbed to evil. And honestly, that was completely strong of him.

 

Even his stay in Tartarus - that would honestly could've killed anyone else who stayed there as long as he did - was something that was short of nothing but a miracle. Nico may seem a little insecure about his parentage and the fact that he was from another time, but Reyna thinks, from the bottom of her heart, that he was amazing.

 

Sure, there was Percy Jackson, who had become the heroic champion of his quest among supernatural deities, Jason who was incredible with both dueling and elemental powers, Hazel who has an almost innumerable number of tricks in her sleeves, and Thalia who was nothing short of extremely powerful.

 

But Nico...

 

He almost transcends to a supernatural realm - with his forced maturity when his sister died to his growing control over his faultless powers.

 

And the fact that despite all of these strengths, Nico is simply a child deep inside - someone who wanted to be accepted, and only wanted to be with the people that he loves - he truly was worth her adoration.

 

She knew that as demigods, their time would be shorter than normal mortals, but Reyna knew that as long as she lives - and maybe even after death - Nico would still get a huge part of her heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Nico di Angelo has heard about it. From his own sister to his boyfriend, from the camp instructor to his father, Reyna's... kindness towards him is a famous topic _everywhere_.

 

He'd be offended by the speculations if only he wasn't happy to have a person important to him that loves him like a family member does.

 

As he walks towards the gate of Camp Half-Blood, he saw Will walk towards him before he took an abrupt stop.

 

At that, Nico blinked his eyes slightly.

 

Before he can question his boyfriend, the sunshine boy simply gave him a knowing look as he teased, "Are you going to meet with your older sis again?"

 

If it was in the past, Nico would be mad to have people address anyone but Bianca as his older sister. But, he also knows, deep inside, that Reyna took care of him like an actual older sister.

 

It would be disrespectful to her affection to deny such a title that she deserves.

 

"I'm meeting Reyna at the front gate." Nico answers instead. He looks at Will and asks, "You want to -"

 

"Unless I'm interested in silver knives, I'd let you too hang out together." Will laughs, voice teasing again.

 

"You'd get your silver knives if she hears you say that." Nico warns him, only half-joking. At that, Will nods at him and turns around.

 

As Nico returns towards the camp's gate, he couldn't help it when his lips curved up slightly.

 

Other people may have a different opinion, but it wasn't exactly bad - being spoiled by Reyna.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! I wonder if I should write more of things like this. I really, really like both Nico and Reyna as characters - though to be honest, I adore all of the demigods in Percy Jackson - so I had a lot of fun writing this. 
> 
> I hope we get more of the two's interactions in the coming novels soon because I honestly, just really want to read more about their dynamics. The power platonic duo! (And I'm always soft for Reyna being a mom to Nico, ahhhh) There's something about how Reyna managed to make Nico open up - and vice-versa - that truly makes me just want to... platonic ship them. I mean, Nico had friends and all that, before Reyna, but I just... somehow, Reyna gets him so much - and also kinda was the older sister figure that she wanted - that just... they're very supportive and integral to each other's very important character developments in the books - especially in HOO. 
> 
> I hope that you liked what you read too. Yay yay.


End file.
